


The Garden's Yield

by orphan_account



Series: On the Occasion of my 1000th follow [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my poor tumblr prompter wanted general danvers not general sanvers.  my poor tumblr prompter wanted soft domesticity.  they got about 20% soft domesticity and 80% all three of these birds being little shits.  :D





	The Garden's Yield

Astra came in from the deck, bearing a metal bowl that contained the summer’s first yield from her planters outside:  cucumbers, red leaf lettuce, and a rather phallic-looking zucchini that made Maggie smirk evilly when she saw it.

Alex, who was beside her on the couch, watching the Padres game with her, gave her an elbow in the ribs.  “You’re the worst.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Maggie protested.  “So if you know what I was thinking, then you’re also the worst.”

They laughed.  Astra tilted her head and looked at them with curiosity.  “Maggie, were you about to say something sexual?”

Maggie snorted.  “Of course.”

Alex elbowed her again.  “Because the zucchini.”

Astra frowned, inspecting it for a moment.  Then realization dawned on her face.  “Ah, I see.  Because it’s shape is–”

“STOP,” Alex interjected.

“It is shaped like–”

“STOP.”

Astra set the bowl down on the counter and plucked the zucchini out, and held it up, inspecting it for a moment.  Then she held up one of the cucumbers beside it, examining them both thoughtfully.  “While the shapes are similar… clearly the zucchini elicited a response that the cucumber did not.”

Alex was pretty sure Astra was fucking with them, but you couldn’t always tell.

“There is a size differential,” she went on, continuing to inspect them.

Alex was shaking her head.  Maggie was clutching at her sides, trying not to die of laughter.

Astra adjusted her grip on the zucchini.  “Of course this has a bit more heft to the base…”

Maggie had tears forming in her eyes, trying not to break down and laugh hysterically.

Astra set down the cucumber and began to advance toward them.  “Now,” she went on, “if I am correctly interpreting your reactions to this…”  She brandished it at them in a semi-threatening manner.  “...you think that this resembles…”

Alex was dying.  “STOP.”

Astra paused.  “An eggplant emoji,” she finished, smirking.  

Maggie gasped for air.  “Fuck you,” she finally managed, laughing.

“Oh, is that what you wanted to do with it?” Astra replied innocently.  But Alex saw the mischief in her face, heard the little lilt in her voice that was easy to miss if you didn’t know her.  And so, she bounded over the back of the couch, sprinted past Astra and snatched the zucchini away from her, pinning it down against the countertop cutting board like the losing opponent in a sparring match, and grabbed the nearest knife, and chopped it into four roughly equal sections.

“This,” she said pointedly to Maggie, waving one of the now-truncated sections of zucchini, “is dinner, you asshole.  Not dessert!”

Maggie was simply sitting on the couch, still dying of laughter, tears trickling down her cheeks.  

After she caught her breath, she got up.  “Al,” she said through still-shallow breaths.  “Ally, can you cut that into nice thin slices?  The whole thing?”

“I don’t know,” Alex retorted, “now you’ve made me feel sorry for it.”

Astra came up behind Alex and took her by the waist.  “You are too soft, Alex,” she decided with a little chuckle, and kissed the back of her neck.

Maggie grinned.  “Here, babe,” she said, pointing to the metal bowl, “let me see the rest of what’s in there.”

Astra passed the bowl over to Maggie.  She inspected the cucumbers, ruffled the red leaves of the lettuce.  “It all looks beautiful,” she said sincerely after a moment.  “You’re doing a beautiful job with that garden.”

Astra smiled then.  Maggie came over to where they stood and pressed herself against Alex’s front.  On tiptoe, she kissed Alex’s cheek and then leaned over her shoulder to kiss Astra’s neck.  Alex spent a moment enjoying the warmth of being held in between them. 

“It was a very good idea,” Astra said, and kissed the back of Alex’s neck.

“So,” Maggie said, disengaging and looking at them both sweetly, “I’ll slice the zucchini and make some ratatouille, and you can do the salad, ok?”

Like so many things in their shared life, even dinner was best when it was a team effort. 


End file.
